


Příležitost

by LilyElfgreen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Alternativní verze Baker Street scény z The Lying Detective.Může obsahovat spoilery na TLD!





	

John ztratí sílu všechno v sobě držet. Skrz víčka se mu vylije první slza a další už nedokáže udržet. Všechno to ze sebe pustí a nechá slzy volně proudit.  
Sherlockovi se toto nelíbí, musí nějak Johnovi pomoc. Chce Johnovi nějak pomoci. Odloží hrnek na stolek, zvedne se ze svého křesla a přejde těch pár metrů, co ho dělily od Johna. Opatrně jej obejme. Jednu ruku na zátylku, druhou ho pohladí po paži.  
"Je to v pořádku."  
"Není."  
"Ne, ale tak to je." A po těchto slovech si jej přitáhne ještě blíže a položí si tvář do jeho vlasů. Chvíli ho takto jen drží, dokud se John nezklidní, dokud nedostane ze sebe všechen ten smutek. Jen ho drží, občas přejede rukou po paži nebo po zádech a přeje si, aby z něj mohl ten smutek sejmout, i kdyby to znamenalo, že ho bude muset cítit sám.  
Po chvíli, když se John uklidní natolik, aby mohl zase rozumně přemýšlet, dojde k závěru, že by se už měl od Sherlocka odtáhnout, ale nechce se mu. Je to příjemné. Cítí se v Sherlokových rukou v bezpečí. Už je to dlouho, co se cítil tak klidný.  
Zkusmo uvolní ruce ze sevření a pokusí se také Sherlocka obejmout. Na znamení vděku, na znamení díků. Setrvá pár vteřin na Sherlockových ramenech, dokud se definitivně nedotáhne.  
Sherlock si téměř okamžitě uvědomí, jak moc mu chybí Johna držet, jak moc mu jeho blízkost chybí. Rád by si ho k sobě znovu přitáhnul, ale cosi mu v tom brání, něco, co nedokáže pojmenovat.  
John po chvíli zkoumání Sherlockových očí, ve kterých se snažil vyčíst Sherlockovy myšlenky, zavadí pohledem o stehy v levém obočí. Zvedne ruku a jemně zranění pohladí palcem.  
"Já se tak omlouvám, moc se omlouvám. Nechtěl jsem."  
"Je to v pořádku."  
"Není, nezasloužil sis to."  
"Když se to tak vezme, tak..."  
"Pššt." John přitiskne ukazováček na Sherlockovy rty, aby ho zastavil. Jakmile prst zmizí, Sherlock nervózně stiskne rty. Chtěl by toho tolik říct, chce si s Johnem upřímně promluvit, ale neumí to. Nikdy to nedělal, neví jak na to.  
Po chvilce John opět promluví. "Díky, díky za to objetí, za všechno."   
Sherlock s potěšením registruje v Johnově obličeji upřímný úsměv.  
"Johne, hm..." začne Sherlock. "Říkal jsi, že nemám zmeškat šanci."   
John pouze přikývne.   
"Mluvil jsi o svých zkušenostech, že?"  
Další přikývnutí.  
"Ale ne s Mary."  
John po uvědomění si, kam konverzace začíná směřovat, znejistí. "Já, ehm-"  
"Johne," přesuší jej rázně Sherlock, odhodlaný to ze sebe všechno dostat, když už má odvahu. "Dovol mi nepromeškat příležitost."  
Zhluboka se nadechne a udělá to. Položí své dlaně na Johnovy tváře, sleduje, jak se Johnův výraz mění z šokovaného na dychtivý. Přejede palci po lícních kostech a nakonec přitiskne své rty k těm jeho.  
Oba zavřou oči a vychutnávají si ten pocit, ten dotyk. Něžné, cudné, lehké, jemné. Nic víc, nic míň.   
Když se Sherlock odtáhne, vidí nejistého Johna. Vidí v jeho tváři se zavřenýma očima rozporuplnost mezi tím, co je správné, a tím, co chce.  
Sherlock začne sundávat své dlaně z jeho tváří, nechce na něj naléhat, ale John otevře oči a svýma rukama vrátí ty Sherlockovy zpět tam, kde byly.  
Sherlock to bere jako pobídku, jako svolení, a opět jejich rty spojí. Tentokrát jej začne skutečně líbat, což z Johnovy strany nezůstane beze odezvy.  
Nikam dál to nezajde. Jen líbání, ruce na tvářích, ruce na zádech. Je to pro ně příliš nové a pro Sherlocka je to dokonce mnohem víc, než kdy doufal. Mají čas, nemusí spěchat.  
Když se John odtáhne, aby nabral dech, vzpomene si na svou dedukci před několika minutami.   
"Dort?"  
Sherlockovi chvíli trvá, než mu dojde, co tím John chce říct.  
"Dort?"  
"Ano, dort. Máš narozeniny. Nějaký bys měl mít."  
Sherlock pochybovačně zvedne obočí.  
"Vezmeme s sebou Rosie, chceš?"  
A při zmínce o Rosie se Sherlockovi rozzáří obličej. Už ji dlouho neviděl a moc rád ji znovu uvidí.  
"Tak dobře," souhlasí a vtiskne Johnovi poslední polibek na čelo, než se začnou oblékat a vyrazí za Molly pro Rosie.  
V půli cesty se Sherlock odhodlá Johna chytit za ruku a k jeho potěšení to Johnovi vůbec nevadí. Právě naopak. Johne se přitáhne blíže k jeho boku. Ruku v ruce a s vědomím, že je vše v pořádku.


End file.
